Sungri Scout
The Sungri Scout is a North Korean military jeep featured in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Overview The Sungri Scout is utilized primarily as a light, unarmored transport, similar to the Chinese BJ2020 Scout. It is extremely speedy and maneuverable, but sacrifices this by having an almost complete lack of armor and a lack of weight. It will be sent spinning wildly by the slightest impact. Its PK machine gun is effective against infantry, but is limited to 500 rounds of ammunition, along with having a limited fire arc, unlike the BJ2020 Scout. The Sungri Scout is a fun vehicle to joy ride in, but it is not effective at all in combat against anything more serious than a small group of KPA soldiers armed with rifles, and even then, expect moderate damage. Its speed and maneuverability, however, make it an excellent getaway vehicle. The Sungri Scout is one of the most commonly encountered combat vehicles in the game, and is cheap to purchase from the Russian Mafia's online shop, the "Merchant of Menace." It can can be found almost anywhere in North Korea. Almost every KPA base contains at least one and many of them can be found patrolling the roads and entrances to cities the KPA occupy. They are prominently featured in the optional challenge Jeep Meltdown in Yongbyon. The Sungri Scout is locally manufactured by the Sungri Motor Company. When the player destroys a Sungri Scout, $2,000 are added to their account. Tactics *This vehicle excels in car bombing, as it is easy to acquire, and has a rear cargo area around the machine gun for the C4 charge(s). *If too many sharp turns are taken at high speed, it will lose control and spin wildly for a short while. *The vehicle offers no protection from bullets, allowing the player to easily shoot the driver, passenger and gunner. However, when the player is in the vehicle, they cannot be hurt from incoming fire, and all damage is counted towards the vehicle, however, the gunner or passenger can still be killed. *The player can additionally kill the driver and gunner with his/her melee attack. It is possible to kill both of them with one hit. *The vehicle can still disguise just like any other, despite the fact that it is very open and leaves the player visible. *Due to the vehicle's light weight it can be airlifted by any helicopter in the game. This can be used in a variety of ways. When engaging in air to air combat and a Sungri Scout is winched to your helicopter, you can swing the vehicle around and potentially hit the other helicopter. You can also load up the Sungri Scout with allied soldiers, winch it with the helicopter, and transport the vehicle and soldiers to your destination. *Destroying a Sungri Scout will reward the player $2,000. The best locations to find many Scouts include the Taechon reactor, Taechon Western Battlefields, and the road that leads to the NK Garrison in the Northern Province. In the Southern Province the path from NK Fortress to Ichon and west of Allied MASH (just at bridge entrance where Chinese and NK forces are fighting). Real life The Sungri Scout is not based directly on any vehicle, but its design inspiration mostly came from the American M151 and Russian UAZ jeeps. Trivia *The Sungri Scout was the first vehicle to be ever encountered in gameplay during the Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction demo that was released before the game was released. Related pages *Sungri Motor Company *BJ2020 Scout *M1025 Scout *K1025 Scout Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries Category:North Korean